


The Forbidden Art

by keir



Series: Shance Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Demon Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shance Week 2016, Shance Week 2016: Hero/Villain, Tail Fucking, Tail Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Summoners have passed from this world. Some say they have gone extinct for a reason, that they meddled with forces beyond mankind's ken. When Shiro discovers that he has summoner blood, he desires the knowledge no one will speak of.Shiro was warned. He didn't listen. Now he has to deal with the consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for shance week, day two: hero/villain! I stretched the prompt just a teeeeensy bit, but I think it still works. Enjoy my depravity! ;D

Shiro feels the crackle of energy before he smells the ozone burning in the air. To anyone else it might be unpleasant, but to him it's the smell of success.

No one at the school could doubt him now. No one could tell him that he didn't have summoner blood, that no one had been a summoner for hundreds of years. Well, he was, and he had finally completed a summoning. Not by receiving any formal training, no. The instructors had all refused him, their refusals ranging from quiet but firm to blatant anger, one even forming the Evil Eye and turning to spit.

It's no matter to him. He had found books and parchments and scrolls, pored over them in the dead of night when he should be asleep. Those were long days of class afterward, the bags under his eyes dark and prominent, but it would all be worth it. He will achieve what no one in the whole forsaken place could ever dream of. He is summoning something from the Great Beyond.

The power forms a bubble, just as he had read, and he braced for the impact of it bursting. Even with his preparations and his protective runes, it knocks the wind out of him and very nearly renders him unconscious. He barely manages to hold on, muscles tense and straining. He will not fail right at the cusp of victory.

The rings of enormous power ripple outward from the center of the barrier circle he has painstakingly taken hours to create, flattening the grass and whipping the nearby brush in a frenzy, stripping leaves and small branches. The runes of the circle glow in shades of colors he has no name for and then there comes a clap of thunder that he can't hear, at least not physically.

And then there it is: the creature he has summoned. Shiro's jaw drops in awe. It definitely isn't human, but he isn't sure what to call it. At first Shiro thinks it's the light of the full moon, but the creature actually glows, its flesh shining like polished bronze. It looks like an ancient statue, and he thinks perhaps it might even be one, but then it moves.

The eyes open and Shiro loses himself in them, feeling as if he's falling through galaxies and the eons of the universe. It takes only seconds, but it feels like it takes him hours to find his body again and assert his mind back into it.

The creature's eyes are brilliant blue, the irises shaped like the white spikes of star sapphires. It has tall, pointed ears, which Shiro mistakes as horns at first, standing from the sides of its head; they remind the summoner of depictions of Anubis. As his eyes travel down, he can see no sign of anything he would consider outward-presenting genitalia, but there is some sort of small opening between its legs, which are also otherworldly. What he assumes are its knees face backward, and his lower legs cant forward instead of straight down like a human's, ending in paws tipped with talons.

It's...beautiful. Breathtaking. Shiro wants to weep, both for his success and the magick of being in the presence of something from the Great Beyond, where humans have never tread.

The creature opens its mouth, which is filled with small, delicate fangs. “A human,” it says, its voice light and with the air of mischief. “I have not been summoned by a human in a very long time, perhaps as many as five ticks.”

Shiro feels the swell of pride again at his accomplishment, even though he isn't sure what kind of measurement a tick is. “What are you?” he asks, feeling silly for even asking. This may be some lesser god for all he knows.

The creature smiles, looking coy as it dodges the question. “You may call me Lance. It is what another human has called me before. I'm afraid my name is unpronounceable to your tongue.” The creature--Lance--lifts a glowing hand, tracing a clawed finger over the barrier surrounding him; its talon raises blue sparks as it draws designs across the shield that eyes cannot detect--at least, not human ones. “And what is your name, human?”

“Shiro,” he answers, tongue feeling thick as he stares into jewel blue eyes and tries not to get lost again. “Shirogane Takashi.”

Lance turns in a circle, claw raising more sparks as it scratches across the barrier. As it turns, he reveals a line of dark brown fur that travels from the hair of the same color on his head down the center of his back and continues onto the tail, which grows out from just above its buttocks. Shiro watches as the thin tip of it sways back and forth gently until Lance has turned all the way around and faces him again. Shiro looks up and Lance smiles at him. “What would you have of me, Shirogane Takashi?”

“What can you give me?” Shiro asks. He knows he sounds desperate, but that's what he is. Desperate to learn, desperate to KNOW.

Lance opens shining lips, baring its  
fangs as he lets out a laugh that sounds like the chiming of small bells. It puts both palms against the invisible barrier, claws digging in. “Power unimaginable,” Lance purrs, scraping the tips downward, creating a rain of sparks.

Shiro doesn't fail to miss the sensual arch of Lance's body, feeling his own respond. He wouldn't consider Lance a male necessarily, but there is something about him that calls to Shiro enough to excite him. He licks his lips as he realizes that he's straining toward Lance. “What do I need to do?”

“You need only sign this contract.” Shiro blinks, momentarily stunned as the air blurs; it feels like he lost a few minutes of time. Lance holds a parchment in its hand, filled with writing Shiro can't understand. He yearns, but he hesitates.

“How do I know what I'm signing?”

Lance blinks slowly and Shiro feels like he can see galaxies swirling in its eyes. “I wish only to service you, Shirogane Takashi. To show you things you can only dream of, free you of the limitations of this mortal realm. To give you your darkest desires.”

Shiro can feel his body like a heavy weight he wishes he could shed, a useless shell that holds him back. He can feel it laboring to breathe as he is pulled toward the beauty that is Lance. Gorgeous, shining lips part, the pointed teeth glistening like sun on snow. “You need only give a little blood to complete the pact.”

Shiro nods as Lance's voice wraps around him like a velvety cocoon. He wants only to prove everyone wrong, to discover the true power within himself. To know what's out there, what lies beyond Earth and the stars and possibly even the universe. He wants to know.

Eons of truth and understanding open up within Lance's eyes as white pupils widen. “Take up your knife and prick your finger,” the creature instructs. “Seal the bargain with me and know true power.” Lance's voice thrums like a live wire and Shiro can hear the tinkling of sweet bells inside his mind.

He barely feels the slice of the blade, studies the dark blood that wells from the wound. Shiro lifts his hand, lets it hover in the air a moment, hesitates. Was it really--

"SIGN," Lance commands, his voice at a normal volume, but inside Shiro's head it feels as if all the bells of a cathedral are clamoring a discordant theme. He thrusts his finger forward against the barrier as a drop of blood rolls down it, placing his fingerprint on the parchment.

Shiro gasps as a clawed hand pushes through the barrier as if it were nothing, tries to wrench away when it grasps him by the wrist, but its hold is like iron. Lance's maw descends and Shiro nearly pisses himself in terror, thinking Lance is about to bite his finger clean off, but the creature only laps at his wound with his small tongue. Lance moans, star-shaped pupils flaring as Shiro's blood decorates his mouth. "Virgin blood. It's been so long since I've tasted it," Lance croons. "So pure and sweet."

Shiro's breath comes hard and fast as he manages to say, "You can't get past the barrier!" His disbelief only amuses Lance as it licks up more red blood.

"A barrier made only to protect you from the physical." Lance's irises swirl are radiant blue, galaxies shining deep inside. "Human minds bend so easily to the power of persuasion."

Shiro shudders as he finally realizes the mental hold the creature exerted on him, forcing him to sign the contract. "What have I done?" His voice is small and quakes in the night.

Lance smiles and steps forward through the barrier, paws lifting over the ancient runes as if they're nothing, and they are nothing to it now. It is the Master and Shiro is its slave. Lance leans into him, smelling him and rumbling out what might be a purr. It's only when his new Master is so close that Shiro finally realizes he's almost a head taller than it.

"I will keep my word to show you power, though you may not like it. I have found most humans are unprepared for true knowledge. But first, I wish to taste you."

"If you eat me, how will you give me knowledge?" Shiro asks, his voice solid even though his heart flutters.

Lance laughs with the chiming of bells again. "I don't want to taste you like that, Shirogane Takashi. At least not yet."

Shiro looks down as something catches his eye, and his breath bottles up in his throat. The opening he spied before is now widening and what he takes for Lance's cock is slipping out from where it was sheathed inside. It's as black as night, thick at the base and ending in a pointed head. It undulates as Shiro stares, the head lifting and pointing straight at Shiro. The tip curls as if beckoning to him and Shiro feels the need all at once to worship it.

"Are you...?" He can't quite get it out, can't quite bring himself to ask if it's Lance forcing him to feel this way or if he's thinking it of his own volition, but deep down he knows the truth. His mind shies away from the fact that he wants this that badly on his own.

"For once, no." Lance cocks its head and watches with Shiro as the tentacle-like cock wiggles at the summoner, straining to touch him.

Shiro quivers as he realizes how hard he is, cock straining against his pants. Claws gently run through his hair and then the hand is coaxing him down, down onto his knees. He breathes deep of a scent he has no name for, sweet and sharp. The tentacle dick wiggles frantically, sensing him drawing closer. Shiro looks up into Lance's eyes. "What are you?" he asks again.

"I have been called many things over many ticks, little summoner: demon, angel, god. But perhaps the most fitting for now is 'incubus.'"

Shiro swallows and nods and then opens his mouth and leans forward. The cock before him surges forward and slides into his mouth. Shiro feels like weeping as it connects with his tongue, sending electric sparks along his nerves.  It surges against him, caressing his tongue, twining around it eagerly. Shiro responds in kind, mouth wide in invitation for it to touch all of him. He feels Lance lift his hand and when the fangs sink into his palm, he comes.

The cock in his mouth dances in excitement and then squeezes his tongue, milking it, and Shiro swears he can feel the sensation repeated on his dick.

His pants are soaked with ejaculate, sticky and uncomfortable. Drool runs from the side of his mouth as the cock tests how deep it can go without choking him, which isn't far. Shiro's gag reflex kicks in as his body rejects the invasion, and the cock pulls back, touching lightly as if in apology. It plays a moment more before leaving Shiro's mouth to run across his lips and then over his cheek, caressing him like a lover's hand.

Lance pulls back with a blissful sigh, his mouth gaping and fangs painted red. “Delicious,” Lance murmurs. Blue eyes gaze downward at a dazed Shiro, contemplating him as its cock continues its exploration of his face. “If we're going to have any real fun, you'll need to get hard again.”

Shiro's cock does just that at the mere mention of more and Lance smiles, hand reaching down to run the tips of claws over the cheek opposite of the one its cock writhes against.

Lance suddenly shoves Shiro over; he lands hard on his back, stares up at the creature that has bewitched him. Lance studies him for a moment before crouching down and beginning to tear at Shiro's clothes. The summoner lies still, trying not to breathe too hard, afraid that if he does, Lance's sharp claws will snag on his tender flesh and rip him wide open, spilling his guts on the forest floor. Once his chest and genitals are exposed, Lance hums appreciatively. It pricks Shiro's erection with a claw, eliciting a groan of both excitement and terror, depositing a drop of blood onto the center of its tongue.

Shiro's cock is taken in hand, stroked gently as Lance contemplates it, pushing the foreskin up over the head then back down. Shiro is large and long, was always bashful about the communal showers after others made fun of him, but Lance seems very appreciative, and that makes him grow harder. “Finally. Something that may be worth my time from a human,” Lance says with a lascivious grin.

Shiro blushes at the praise, body growing taut with building pleasure. He doesn't know whether to weep or laugh that the first person to touch him is an inexplicable creature from another world. 

Suddenly, Lance swings a leg over Shiro, straddling his hips. Long claws run down a pale, tender chest, not quite breaking the skin, but leaving pink trails. “Normally I would take my pleasure from a human, but you are something special, Shirogane Takashi. I will allow you to enter me.” Lance chuckles as he feels Shiro’s length jump and pulse eagerly in its hand.

Shiro stares down the length of his own body, breath picking up as Lance aims his cock upward. Shiro finally sees that there’s a slit between Lance’s legs; he’s not sure if it was always there, but it’s widening, black as the night sky. Then the flushed pink head of his cock is sliding inside, disappearing from view. He jerks as he feels something touch his cock inside of Lance, and then he feels something more. Things are wriggling inside, wrapping around him, prodding at him. Lance bares his fangs in a vicious grin as he notices Shiro’s fear, the summoner’s heart pounding in fear and pleasure.

For there is no doubt that there is pleasure. Whatever is inside slides up and down his cock, applying pressure. His trembling hands grip Lance’s thighs, the creature’s eyes glowing with mirth at his reaction. The small tentacles, which is what Shiro has finally realized they are, milk him until he comes, shaking violently. Lance makes some sort of rasping purr as it takes in the human’s seed.

Shiro thinks maybe the ordeal is over, but he couldn’t be more wrong. The tentacles wrap around the base of his cock, squeezing tight and keeping him hard. Lance sighs in pleasure. “A good appetizer,” it says, and Shiro can see that the strange eyes glow brighter now. “Now we will have more fun, you and I.”

Shiro feels it but cannot see it, and it takes him a moment to process the slide of Lance’s tail across his thighs. Its cold, smooth surface makes its way across sensitive flesh, previously untouched by anyone else, carving its own domain. It slides against the lower curve of his butt, where cheek meets thigh, and then it heads between his cheeks. His eyes go wide as it wends its way up his crack, then the tip brushes against his hole.

The summoner bucks, or tries to, but the creature is strong. Lance holds him down as if it takes no effort at all, and it probably doesn’t. The tip of its tail flicks back and forth in the forbidden area, and Shiro is surprised that the sensation isn’t completely unpleasant. It’s something he’s never known, the touch of something in an area so tender. He almost welcomes it before it starts trying to push its way inside. He groans in pain as it tries to force its way inside, muscles clenching to bar the intruder.

Lance makes a hissing sound through its teeth. “I had forgot about how some of your species lack proper lubrication. A poor design.” The tail retreats and Shiro feels it run over his balls and then push in alongside his cock. He feels it rubbing against the underside, waking his cock back into full erection. Lance makes another growling purr in approval before his tail retreats, and then its back between Shiro’s cheeks. Now covered in slick, it slides with more ease into Shiro’s tight hole. He groans and begs for it to stop, but Lance refuses. It aches and burns, but it feels better than before.

And then the tail flexes and the tip hits his prostate and Shiro shouts. The edges of his vision white out as Lance presses against it over and over until he’s pumping a second load into the vast blackness of the creature’s hole. Lance’s tentacle cock undulates against Shiro’s stomach as if excited, dark against Shiro’s skin.

A sudden lethargy comes over him, but clawed fingers dig into his cheeks, forcing him to look up at Lance. “I am not done, Shirogane Takashi.” The tail plunges into Shiro, stretching and filling him. His legs kick, but there’s no stopping it as his body is filled. The inner tentacles pick up again, squirming and stroking his oversensitive cock. Shiro can’t help the desperate sounds that leave his throat as bright jewel eyes watch him.

“Please… I can’t take any more!” Shiro begs. He feels as if his guts are filled with the creature’s appendage. Lance ignores him, tail going farther and farther until finally it stops and Shiro feels like he can breathe again. He pants in pain and pleasure, all of it overwhelming. His hole tries to flex around the tail buried inside him, trying to expel the intruder, but it does nothing but bring him a small twinge of pain.

Lance studies him for a moment, claws drawing intricate designs across Shiro’s skin that his mind can’t comprehend. “Let me have you, Shirogane Takashi. Let me have you, and I will show you things you have never dream of. Give yourself to me.”

White star pupils pulse, boring into Shiro. The tail inside him moves, pressing against his prostate, and Shiro sobs out yes over and over again. Lance makes a sound like rock skipping across a frozen lake inside Shiro’s mind, and then he moves.

Shiro’s head falls back and he cries out as the tail begins to thrust back and forth inside his ass, mercilessly steady in its invasion. The tentacles inside Lance squirm across his engorged cock, aching with sensitivity. Shiro’s body can’t help but shake in the face of the overwhelming things happening to it.

Lance lifts Shiro’s hand to its mouth again and bites down, savoring more of his blood in its mouth. Shiro’s legs thrash as one of the small tentacles prods at his hole and begins plunging into his urethra. It wriggles deep; Shiro opens his mouth in a silent scream as it sends fireworks of pleasure throughout him as he experiences a dry orgasm. Lances hisses, his cock lengthening as it extends from its sheathe. It slithers its way across Shiro’s chest until the tip makes its way over his chin and works its way back into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro groans as his mouth is filled with tentacle cock once more, tongue responding to it, sliding across it as it caresses him eagerly.

The tail inside Shiro becomes more forceful, working his hole hard, plunging deep, forcing him wide. The inner tentacles never cease their worship of Shiro’s giant dick, keeping him constantly on the pleasurable plateau of orgasm. His mouth runs over with saliva as the tentacle cock seems content to make its home there.

Finally, Lance unlatches its mouth from Shiro’s hand. The creature’s maw is open wide, fangs glistening red as it orgasms. The inner tentacles go into a frenzy and then squeeze Shiro’s cock, constricting around it. He feels the gush of slick flow down over it and his balls, gasps as the tentacle abandons his mouth to run with almost tender affection across his cheek. Lance lets loose the cacophonous clamor of bells inside Shiro’s mind, drowning out all thought before he loses consciousness.

When he regains it, he stares up at the creature crouched beside him. He lays on the grass, exhausted mentally and physically, unable to really process it all as his body grows cold in the night air. His body aches in places he never knew he would ache in, battered and used. And yet… His hand reaches out to touch Lance’s cheek, and he hears the tinkling of bells in his mind signaling the creature’s pleasure.

Lance’s eyes glow brighter than ever in the dark, illuminating the two of them as if they were the only beings in the world. “You are special, Shirogane Takashi.” Lance reaches out a claw and presses it against Shiro’s forehead. The summoner feels the surge of power throughout his body; he does not know it yet, but his forelock has turned as bright white as the star pupils of Lance’s eyes. “I will take you with me. Be grateful, for I would have eaten you had you not caught my fancy so.”

Shiro’s eyes widen in panic as the bells chime through his mind again. Suddenly Lance is on top of him once more, crouched above, claws digging into his biceps as his face presses close to the summoner’s. “I will show you worlds beyond worlds, power beyond measure. Pray that your mind can handle it, Shirogane Takashi,” Lance hisses.

Shiro opens his mouth to protest, but there is no time. With the sound of a thunderclap, Lance takes them into the Great Beyond, leaving only scorched earth and the summoner’s failed circle.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to drop in at keirdark.tumblr.com!


End file.
